This What They Meant:Sanvers One Shot
by RockerMonster223
Summary: Maggie finally gets what they mean to have a full happy life Pardon my horrible grammar was waiting for my friend to do the final edit but I uploaded anyway


_I walk into a hospital room, you can smell the cleaner that had been used maybe a couple of days or hours ago. I look over to the bed and I feel the tears well up in my eyes and a smile so big that it feels as if my whole face will crack in half. " hey you " a tried and soft voice greets me. " hey " I softly say back chocked up from wanting to cry._

 _ **Three hours earlier**_

" You feel that " Alex laughs softly, I smile " yeah little football player in there " Alex running her fingers through my hair my head resting on her nine-month pregnant stomach. " No, he's gonna be a painter or maybe a scientist. He's going to be a gentle soul " I laugh at my wife's envisionment of who our unborn child would grow up to be . " so we would have the first football playing scientist painter " I smile looking up at her. Alex smiles back at me "He can be whoever he wants to be " I sit up and kiss her softly before my cell ring and we break apart. I reach for it " okay let's see who the hell this is " I pick it up " Sawyer? ..Yeah ..Okay ..Okay.. I'm on my way " I sigh getting up causing Alex to pout, " who was it Mags " she looks at me rubbing her stomach . " gotta robbery a first national and it's all hands on deck " I say pulling up my pants grabbing my badge and gun. " You be careful maggie please, " she says in her worried wife tone. I turn around and look at her " always am " I lean down and kiss her and her stomach. " I help Alex up so she can go downstairs.

 _ **Maggie gets to the crime scene**_

" What we got, " I say as I walked up to the officer in charge. "We've got to arm suspects holding the teller hostage " Just as he finishes telling me this a mustang peels out of the back of the bank. " Shit " I slide across the hood of my truck . "why today of all days " I speed off after them with my partner in the passenger seat . " so much for the days when you could talk a man down." I pull off on an empty road as they lead us out of the city 'Alex is gonna kill you " my partner Jay says " listen I am not afraid of my wife ok " as I say that my phone rings " speak of the devil " I answer " Hey Honey " I say keeping my eyes on the road " Hey love, Hows your day going " she answers . Still keeping my eyes on the road I answer her back " oh pretty good you know, just eating doughnuts and written parking tickets how bout you? " I answer back " the uses mowing the lawn making a roast sleeping with the neighbor" She answers back being smart " Oh it sounds like a relaxing day ' I almost flip the truck " Hey baby can I call you back later? " trying to catch up with these guys. " Sure but I may not be available I have to swing by the hospital and have this baby " Soon as I hear that I almost drive off the road " wait what ? " still caught off guard " Our boys coming out you're gonna be a Mama " I yell in excitement and hit the steering wheel " what do you want me to do " I say ready to turn around " breathe baby I 'll meet you a the hospital I love you " excited as hell and trying to get this done " Oh baby I love you too " I pull over and get in the bed of my truck and assemble a sniper rifle . I manage to shoot out the robber's tires I look at Jay " you got this " he looks back " yeah go " I jump in my truck a back up is coming yelling excitedly the whole way.

 _ **At the hospital**_

I run into the hospital as fast as my legs could take me right up to the front desk and come to a dead stop. " Alex Sawyer ?" I say out of breath the nurse looks at me like I'm a mad woman " excuse me, ma'am? " I get myself under control " I'm looking for Alex Sawyer she came in and she was in labor, she's my wife " the nurse types on her computer " she is in room 305 maternity ward " I thank her and head to the elevator and to her room. I walk into the room, you can smell the cleaner that had been used maybe a couple of days or hours ago. I look over to the bed and I feel the tears well up in my eyes as I see Alex holding a little blue bundle in her arms . " hey you " Alex say in a tried soft voice , I feel the tears in my eyes threatening to escape them " hey " I softly say back chocked up . " Come meet your son " Alex smiles at me, I walk over to the bed and as soon as I lay my eyes on the tiny baby boy in Alex's arms I forget how to breathe. He looks like a miniature version of me but with Alex's auburn hair. I take him from her gently " hey there buddy, I 'm you're mama " he made a soft a grunt noise " Yeah you know me huh? '' I kiss his head. I look back up to see Alex sound asleep and rightfully so she did something I don't think I could have ever been able to do and they call Kara Supergirl, Alex is the real Supergirl today. I kiss her head gently and turn my attention back to our sleeping son and smile to myself. I guess this what they meant when they said you'll know what it feels like to have a full happy life. Well I think that moment hit me cause right now I can say I have the best life ever .


End file.
